Let It Bleed
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Como eu posso Dean? – perguntou para o vazio. – Como eu posso voltar pra você? Estou tão preso aqui, na guerra que não me sinto mais digno de seu amor.'


**Let it Bleed**

Passou pelos corredores muito brancos, até achar a porta que procurava.

Dean estaria lá dentro, com Lisa. Engoliu em seco antes de entrar sem ser convidado, sentiu o coração se apertar ao ver as mãos do loiro segurando as dela. Aquelas mãos que costumavam acariciar seu corpo, agora seguravam firme nas mãos da mulher que claramente tinha poucos minutos de vida.

_Dean. – chamou receoso que ele lhe ignorasse, mas ao contrário disso o outro se virou para ele, os olhos tristes, fazendo Castiel sentir-se mal.

_O que está fazendo aqui?

_Eu sinto muito. – disse baixando os olhos.

_Sente muito? – ele riu sem vontade. – Sério?

_Dean, eu...

_Você não se importa, Cas... – disse amargo. – Com nada nem ninguém, eu chego a pensar que tudo o que a gente viveu... Quero dizer...

_Não duvide de mim, Dean. – disse cortando o outro. – Eu te amo.

_Eu não sei disso não, Cas. – e voltou-se para a mulher.

Castiel abaixou os olhos, sabia o que sentia por Dean.

_Ela está morrendo não é? – ouviu o loiro perguntar.

Aproximou-se do leito, Dean provavelmente tinha se apaixonado por ela enquanto ele esteve ocupado no céu, suspirou e colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela.

_Não está mais. – respondeu para o caçador.

_Obrigado, Cas... – disse. – E... – esperou o outro voltar-se para si antes de continuar. – Eu queria te pedir um favor...

Castiel olhou para Dean, que agora encarava a mulher.

_Sim? – esperava internamente que o loiro lhe pedisse para ficar, mas não foi isso que ele fez.

_Eu... Queria que apagasse a memória dela. – disse convicto.

_Por que, Dean? – perguntou.

_Porque... Ela não merece ter lembranças de alguém como eu.

Castiel baixou os olhos, concordando. Chegou até a moça novamente e tocou-lhe a testa com os dedos.

_Está feito, Dean. – disse saindo.

_Cas! – chamou levantando-se e seguindo o anjo pelo corredor do hospital. – Espera. – pediu vendo que o moreno parou na metade do caminho, esperando que ele se aproximasse.

Correu até o anjo e tocou os ombros coberto pelo sobretudo inseparável.

_Cas... – começou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles.

_Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Dean? – perguntou, sem vontade de ficar ali.

_Só... Para com isso, Cas. – disse deixando as palavras pularem de sua boca. – Deixa tudo isso, deixa o Crowley e... Volta pra mim.

Castiel mordeu os lábios, gesto que tinha aprendido com o caçador.

_Não posso, Dean. – disse olhando fundo em seus olhos, vendo a própria amargura refletida no verde. – Meus irmãos precisam de um líder, eles precisam de alguém que os guie.

_E não tem mais ninguém além de você? – perguntou irritado.

_Não, Dean. – disse. – Não tem mais ninguém.

Dean baixou a cabeça concordando, ainda que contrariado.

_Devia ter pedido a nossa ajuda ao invés de se aliar com aquele demônio.

Castiel suspirou, derrotado.

_É Dean... Talvez, mas agora eu não posso voltar atrás. – e sumiu deixando o caçador no corredor branco.

Abriu os olhos e descobriu estar no lugar onde fizeram amor pela primeira vez. Aquela lembrança parecia tão distante que ele sentiu o peito arder.

_Como eu posso Dean? – perguntou para o vazio. – Como eu posso voltar pra você? Estou tão preso aqui, na guerra que não me sinto mais digno de seu amor.

Suspirou fechando os olhos e deixando que o frescor do vento batesse em seu rosto.

_Pensei que anjos não choravam...

_O que quer aqui? – perguntou irritado, colocando a máscara de seriedade que usava tão frequentemente nos últimos tempos.

_Vim saber se o acordo ainda está de pé. – respondeu o demônio.

_Eu não lembro de ter quebrado o pacto, – respondeu direto. – portanto não tem razão para que venha me ver, a não ser que já tenha descoberto como se abre o purgatório.

Crowley sentiu-se pequeno diante da frieza daquela voz, mas nada disse, apenas desapareceu dando certeza ao anjo que ainda não tinha encontrado.

Castiel se deixou ficar ali mais um tempo, seus pensamentos todos em Dean.

Perguntou para si mesmo se algum dia o caçador seria capaz de perdoá-lo, depois do que estava prestes a fazer. Esperava que sim, porque tudo o que queria, a razão por estar fazendo tudo isso, era para não deixar o mundo acabar, para que Dean não deixasse de existir, porque sabia que se o loiro deixasse de respirar, ele, Castiel, morreria também.

_Eu te amo tanto, Dean... – uma lagrima rolou de seus olhos e então deixou o lugar.

* * *

**N/a:** Eu sei, está ruim demais '-' mas é que eu não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça e tive que escrever, comentem o que acharam, nem que seja só pra me xingar por fazer o Dean e o Cas sofrerem xP


End file.
